¿Amor o capricho?
by BlackGSS
Summary: John está cansado de que Sherlock se vuelque tanto en el caso de Moriarty, quiere que le preste algo de atención, aunque tampoco es que lo haya conseguido en algún momento, pero ¿qué sucede si John se vuelve realmente el primer interés de ambos? [No pareja establecida] [Slash] [MoriartyxJohnxSherlock] [PD: No sé como acabé escribiendo ésto, delirios varios]
1. Chapter 1

**Éste es un fic que comencé a escribir sin la intención de ello, es decir:  
**

 **Era un reto para un foro de Sherlock en el que tenían que salir John y Moriarty interactuando entre ellos, y el resto de personajes eran de libre albedrío. Y de verdad, no sé cómo, empecé a escribir, me pasé del límite de palabras y seguí escribiendo hasta... Hacer ésto, que realmente me está encantando.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido Slash.**

 **¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Miró a su amigo junto a él. Estaba totalmente sumergido en una pila de papeles desde la mañana, y la luna ya estaba en lo alto de la noche, a veces le asombraba la capacidad de trabajo que tenía, aunque como si fuese nuevo. Suspiró.

\- Sherlock, deberías de descansar.- Le habló colocándose junto a él, tratando de ver qué narices estaba haciendo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al encontrarse qué era lo que... ¿investigaba?

Cientos de datos acerca de Moriarty, de sus pasos, de todos los asesinos que tenía contratados y los que seguía buscando que aún no había encontrado, de los lugares que frecuentaba, de las personas con las que se veía, incluso de su tiempo con Molly Hooper.

\- Ésto... Es...- Balbuceó sin poder creer todo lo que veía frente a él. ¿Cuándo había recopilado tanta información? ¿Y por qué él no se había dado cuenta? Era imposible que lo hubiese hecho a sus espaldas, entre otras cosas, porque siempre estaba con Sherlock.

\- John, estoy trabajando.- Le respondió pasando una hoja, entrecerró los ojos y pasó uno de los dedos por la siguiente hoja, leyendo uno de los párrafos concentrado.

\- Tienes que comer.- Bufó volteándose hacia la cocina.- ¿Volviste a encontrarte con él?- Preguntó preparando la cena.

\- Sí.- Contestó simplemente.- Fue muy... divertido.- Añadió.

John rechinó los dientes. ¿Divertido? ¿Desde cuándo él encontraba divertido dar caza y reunirse a la vez con ése asesino? Tomó aire con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la cacerola con agua que había puesto a calentar.

A veces... sentía celos.

Unos celos horribles e insanos. De esos que le quebraban la cabeza y le taladraban el cuerpo. Totalmente irreales, totalmente confusos. Odiaba a Moriarty. No solo porque pusiese en peligro a todos, sino porque... Sherlock parecía estar más interesado en el demente, que en él... ¿Debía de convertirse en un psicópata para que el detective le prestase algo de atención? Sonrió de forma triste e irónica. Sin duda, no entendía lo que ambos se traían entre manos. Se habían encontrado varias veces, lo sabía, si Moriarty solo quisiese matarlo, ya lo hubiese hecho, o solo estaba jugando o había algo más... Pero Sherlock no le contaba nada de sus visitas. Tampoco de las veces que lo había intentado matar, aunque ahí John casi siempre estuvo presente, para protegerlo.

Removió la sopa suavemente, sin mucho ademán de interés.

A la mierda. Tampoco quería seguir con la conversación. ¿Por qué últimamente hablaban también tanto de Moriarty? Bueno, ésta vez había sido su culpa pero... El resto del tiempo... Parecía ser el asunto favorito ahora mismo. Quizás porque era un reto para Sherlock... Uno que le estaba costando resolver por lo que se veía, pero también no podía evitar pensar en por qué...

\- John.- Escuchó a su espalda.

¿Es él importante para Sherlock? Como si se complementaran... Como si se necesitasen el uno para el otro...

\- Ey, John.- Volvió a repetir.

Sin duda... Estaba celoso. Terriblemente celoso. Él quería ser el tema favorito de Sherlock, quería... ser importante para...

\- ¡John!- Vociferó detrás de él, despertándolo del sueño.

Miró lo que estaba haciendo y el agua chisporroteaba fuera de la cacerola, por lo que se había derramado, desde hace un buen rato.

\- Lo siento.- Murmuró apurado apartándola del fuego para limpiar todo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, parecía había vuelto a sus papeles, y no vio necesario responder, ni siquiera era cierto que se preocupase realmente. Solo tenía mente ahora mismo para... Moriarty.

Sirvió la cena tranquilamente, sentándose frente a su amigo para supervisar que comiese, intentando mantener la calma, pero estaba profundamente deprimido, y no lo entendía. Sherlock estaba aquí, con él, ¿por qué tendría que sentir celos de Moriarty? De pronto, se detuvo, encontrando la respuesta. Porque... él... había conseguido lo que él no. Su atención. La cuchara cayó al suelo sin que pudiese inmutarse.

\- John, estás más patoso de lo normal.- Enarcó una ceja mirándolo, quien despertó y cogió la cuchara de inmediato.

\- Lo siento.- Agachó ligeramente la cabeza, terminando su comida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Se recostó sobre su silla, mirándolo, era extraño su comportamiento.

\- S-Solo estoy cansado.- Sonrió forzadamente.- Voy a ir a la cama ya.

\- Yo seguiré aquí un rato más.

\- Si me levanto y sigues aquí, te arrastraré por todo el suelo hasta meterte en la cama para que duermas.- Lo amenazó llevando el resto de cena a la cocina.

\- Buenas noches a ti también John.- Rodó los ojos, sumergiéndose de nuevo.

\- Buenas noches...- Susurró dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

Maldito Moriarty, maldito Sherlock. ¡Maldito el momento en el que nacieron en éste mundo! Estuvo a punto de gritar de rabia, pero no entendió por qué, se contuvo. Tenía las lágrimas a flor de piel. Joder, qué sensible que estaba. Se apretó dentro de su chaquetón, mirando el taxi por el cuál acababa de irse Sherlock... Sin él. Aquello comenzaba a hacerle pensar qué demonios hacía él allí.

Comenzó a andar en la fría y oscura calle londinense hacia su casa.

Sherlock ya no le echaba a penas cuentas, solo para servirle la comida y obligarlo a dormir, el resto del tiempo... Era totalmente invisible. Ahora mismo, lo acababa de abandonar, marchándose solo a algún lugar sin dejar que lo acompañase... ¿Qué había hecho? Se detuvo un instante, mirando hacia el suelo, ¿habría ido a verle? Se encogió en sí mismo, y continuó andando. ¿Por qué tenía ésos pensamientos? ¿Cuándo había empezado a acceder aquello? Probablemente desde que hacía días, se auto-admitió que estaba celoso.

Hacía frío... Mucho frío... Podría llamar a un taxi, pero... Quizás aquello le despejaría las ideas. Levantó la cabeza, dejando que el aire azotase su cara y con violencia moviese su pelo.

Joder... Ésto no podía estarle pasando a él.

* * *

Frunció el ceño cabreado. Anduvo pisando fuerte hasta el laboratorio del estúpido de Sherlock. Estaba cansado. Hasta las narices. _Sí, de nuevo._ Y no solo éso, si no que ahora, ¡se atrevía a preferir a Moriarty sobre él! Ésto era inadmisible, ¡increíble! Él que lo había dejado todo siempre por Sherlock, ahora le cancelaba un plan anterior, ¡por ver a ése estúpido demente! La sangre le hervía como si estuviese dentro de una hoguera.

\- ¡Joder!- Abrió de un portazo, irrumpiendo dentro de la sala. Molly tampoco estaba allí, cosa que agradeció.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde estuvo a punto de pegar un puñetazo, pero el ver el móvil de Sherlock lo detuvo. ¿Se había dejado el móvil aquí? ¿Cómo...? Frunció el ceño. Era muy raro que se lo dejase así por así en cualquier sitio... Y más si iba a ver a un criminal de tal calibre... ¿Podría estar en peligro?

Tuvo la tentación de revisarlo. De aclarar todas sus dudas, de... quizás... aclarar qué había entre Moriarty y Sherlock, era cierto que... ¿se querían matar mutuamente? ¿O era que...? Lo tomó dubitativo, mirándolo con confusión. Él no era ésa clase de persona. Él no era ésa... clase de persona. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejó el móvil en el mismo sitio donde lo encontró y dio media vuelta, necesitaba regresar a casa, necesitaba relajarse... que le diesen al estúpido de Sherlock Hol...

"Ring-ring"

El teléfono de Sherlock comenzó a sonar a su espalda, deteniéndolo en el sitio. Se giró hacia él tragando saliva. ¿Debería de cogerlo? ¿Y si era importante? ¿Y si era él? Se acercó de nuevo, sosteniéndolo ya en la mano. No ponía quién llamaba. Cogió aire tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Diga?- Contestó a la llamada, algo nervioso.

\- _Vaya, vaya... Mira quién tenemos aquí...-_ Era... Se le congeló la sangre. ¿Moriarty? ¿No habría llegado Sherlock a su cita?

\- Sherlock no está, ha salido hacia donde quiera que os hayáis citado.- Respondí simplemente, con voz tosca e indiferente.

\- _Pareces enfadado, John Watson.-_ John frunció el ceño, ¿qué coño quería?

\- No sé qué tipo de trato tiene Sherlock contigo, pero a mí me das más que pena.- Bufó, ahora sí que estaba enfadado.

\- _Ah... Así que... ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Te he robado a tu amigo?-_ Dejó escapar una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.- _Eres tan poca... cosa, no se como te permite estar a su lado.-_ Su voz era melodiosa, tranquila, algo aguda, y sin duda, a John le daban ganas de estrangularlo, pero simplemente, abrió más los ojos, ungido en ira.

\- Él no es nada mío, y tú solo eres su experimento y caso.- Le recordó. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con él?

\- _Ah... Si eso es lo que quieres creer... No te lo impediré.-_ Colgó.

¡Colgó!

Estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil contra una pared, ¡le había colgado! ¡Increíble! ¡¿Todo el mundo se reía de él o qué?!

\- John.- La voz de Sherlock se escuchó de pronto a su espalda, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Le habló de mala manera girándose hacia él, totalmente enfadado y con el ceño fruncido.- Toma, esto es tuyo.- Le tendió el móvil casi estampándoselo en la mano, el detective lo miraba atónito y confundido, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a John?- Ah, ha llamado Moriarty, ¡¿no deberías de estar allí?!- Terminó diciendo mientras salía por la puerta del laboratorio, cerrándola de un portazo.

Sherlock se quedó allí, mirando aún con las cejas alzadas el camino por el que se había marchado. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué acababa de suceder...?

* * *

Llegó al bloque pisando fuerte. ¿Quién demonios era Moriarty para decir o no decir sobre su relación con Sherlock? ¡¿Cómo lo iba a apartar de su lado?! Él llevaba soportándolo una eternidad más que cualquiera que lo hubiese intentado -y fracasado-, ¡ni si quiera podría estar ahí para siempre, como estaba él!

Se dio cuenta de que un par de lágrimas de desesperación cayeron por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Joder!- Casi gritó descargando su ira con un puño sobre la pared, sin importarle que la Sra. Hudson pudiese escucharle.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera, colocando su cabeza entre ambas manos. La conversación con Moriarty se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si hubiese colocado la opción de bucle, torturando cada parte de su cerebro, que en vez de desecharla, la recordaba con más ahínco.

No era poca cosa para Sherlock... Apretó el pelo entre sus manos, al igual que el rostro. Llevaba pensándolo desde entonces, incluso antes... ¿Era suficiente para estar al lado del detective?

\- ¡John!- La voz de la Sra. Hudson lo interrumpió. Vaya, así que, sí estaba aquí.

\- Hola Sra. Hudson.- Se puso en pie con intención de subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó algo atemorizada.

\- No se preocupe.- La dejó estar llegando hasta su piso.

Abrió la puerta con pesadez. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, solo quería olvidar todo ésto, lo que había pasado, lo que Moriarty le había dicho, no habían sido más que mentiras, como siempre, puras tretas. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y caminó hacia el salón.

\- _Hogar, dulce hogar_.- Dijo una voz dentro que le hirvió la sangre.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?- Llegó y allí lo vio, sentado en su sillón, mirándolo con autosuficiencia que quería quitarle de la cara a puñetazos, pero se quedó en la puerta de la habitación.

\- _¿Ahora me tienes miedo?-_ Con cara de cínico, rió por lo bajo, mirándole nuevamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y él teniendo celos de éste demente...

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?- Repitió severo.

\- _He conseguido entrar en el Palacio de Buckingham, ¿qué te hace pensar que aquí no?-_ Volvió a reír descruzando sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y Sherlock?- Frunció el ceño, ¿no debería de estar con él? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

\- _No vine a verlo a él...-_ Murmuró levantándose del sillón.

John se puso en tensión al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Había venido a buscarlo a él? Abrió los ojos un poco más, totalmente sorprendido. Sabía que era un asesino muy peligroso, y él... bueno, era un ex-combatiente, pero no tenía ningún arma, cosa que dudaba que él tampoco, así que no tendría muchas posibilidades contra él, a pesar de ello, lo mataría solo con sus propias manos si hacía falta.

\- _¿Crees que tengo intención de matarte?-_ Comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero ésta vez de forma alborotada, se estaba riendo... ¿de verdad? Aquello hizo enfadar a John, aún más.- _No me mancharía las manos contigo John Watson, eres más divertido vivo._

 _-_ ¿Me estás vacilando Moriarty?- Parpadeó sin entender nada.- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

\- _Charlar...-_ Tomó una manzana de la mesa y la observó como quien mira una pieza de arte.- _de ti._

 _-_ ¿De mi?- Atónito, realmente atónito.

\- _Pareces ser alguien muy persistente, ¿por qué no dejas a Sherlock tranquilo? Sería todo mucho más... Oh no, si lo dejases, sería más fácil.-_ Comenzó a decir, parecía que deliró a mitad, hablando consigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Bufó entre dientes, cansado de que se burlase de él.- No te tengo miedo Moriarty.- Trató de aparentar tranquilidad.- Tu siempre contratas asesinos, no te mancharías las manos de sangre.

\- _¿Qué has dicho?-_ Pareció maravillado al escucharlo, mirándole fijamente.- _¿Se te ha pegado éso de pensar de Sherlock?-_ Sonrió anchamente, aún mirándolo.

No solo Sherlock se burlaba de él por no ser lo suficientemente inteligente, si no que ahora, ¡también se burlaba de él Moriarty! Bueno, y Mycroft también se burl... ¡Ahora no importaba!

\- _Pero no he venido por éso...-_ Se levantó de su asiento, dando un par de pasos hacia John, el cual puso de nuevo sus músculos en tensión, preparado para defenderse o atacar si era necesario.- _Me quedé preocupado por ti ésta tarde.-_ Anduvo un par de pasos más, deteniéndose a unos metros de John. Ambos se miraban fijamente desde aquella distancia.- _Pensé que estarías triste...-_ Comenzó a poner cara de tristeza.- _Como estás perdiendo a Sh..._

\- ¿Estás interesado en Sherlock?- Preguntó John directamente, sin dejarle que jugase con él, ya era suficiente.

\- _¿Éso piensas? Ah, espera... ¿Un interés romántico?-_ Esbozó una gran y enorme sonrisa, que le heló la sangre al rubio, pero no se dejó amedrentar.- _¿Qué pasaría... si te digo que sí?-_ Alzó una ceja, aparentemente divertido.

\- Que no tendrías ninguna oportunidad con Sherlock.- Ésta vez estuvo a punto de reír él, y creo que Moriarty lo vio.

\- _¿Y el que no esté aquí contigo, si no esperándome en algún lugar, no te dice nada?-_ Preguntó casi victorioso. John lo miró un instante, ¿de verdad le estaría esperando? No, él debía de confiar en Sherlock...

\- No tienes ninguna prueba de ello.- Se encogió de hombros, simplemente.

\- _¿Y todo éste tiempo, tampoco te dice nada? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido?-_ Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de herirlo aún más.

\- No.- Mintió lo mejor que supo.- Eres solo un experimento de Sherlock, por ello, no me importa, acabaras en la cárcel Moriarty, o muerto.- Trató de creerse aquello él mismo, pero no podía, luchaba por no titubear y tartamudear, y por lo que parecía, fue suficiente.

\- _Eres alguien curioso John Watson...-_ Murmuró echándole un vistazo de arriba a abajo, escudriñando finalmente sus ojos. Si no fuese, porque la situación lo tenía estático, se hubiese sonrojado, totalmente avergonzado.- _Un día temes que tu... Sherlock se vaya...-_ Hablaba tan calmadamente, mirando ahora hacia todos lados. Dio un par de pasos más, quedando totalmente frente a frente.- _Y ahora, me lo das en bandeja de plata, ¿crees que éso le gustaría?-_ Lo miró fijamente, desde allí.

 _-_ Moriarty, deja de...- Frunció el ceño, apretando los puños enfadado.

Totalmente en tensión y alerta a su más mínimo movimiento. La mirada de Moriarty quemaba. Podía sentirla atravesando sus ojos, recorriendo todo su ser. Estuvo a punto de jadear. Hace tiempo, pensó que sus ojos eran iguales que los de Sherlock. Dos perlas inexpresivas que danzaban por todo el mundo mejores que cualquiera sin fijarse en nada en particular, pero conociéndolo todo sin hacerlo. Sin embargo, desde allí, no lo vio de aquel modo. No sabía qué quería expresarle, pero... Veía miedo. Algo confundido, no pudo apartarle la mirada. En Sherlock, nunca pudo ver como en el resto de las personas, qué reflejaban sus ojos, sin embargo... Moriarty no era como Sherlock, por mucho que se empeñasen en pensarlo, o él mismo en creerlo. ¿A qué tenía miedo? Parpadeó lentamente, dándole una nueva sensación. Veía una profunda soledad, una de ésas en las que no se tiene ni a uno mismo. Por un momento, sintió... ¿lástima? Seguía pensando que estaba quemándose, que tenía un volcán delante con el punto de mira fijo en él. Sherlock era un témpano de hielo, su mirada helaba el corazón. Entonces lo comprendió. Moriarty y Sherlock eran las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Apartó la mirada un instante, sin poder evitarlo. Quería comenzar a jadear, huir de ahí, pero su mente no se lo permitía, parecía totalmente enlazada a la de Moriarty. Trató de murmurar que se apartase, pero... volvió a sus ojos. Eran... tan indescifrables como transparentes. ¿Qué estaría viendo él en John? Algo de pronto, pareció vislumbrarse en sus ojos, un pequeño instante, tan fugaz, que no le dio tiempo a verlo con claridad ¿Por qué no...?

\- _Pero no dije que fuese así.-_ Habló de pronto desviando su mirada de John.

Las piernas le flaquearon un instante, pero tomó aire con violencia, manteniendo la compostura y el ceño fruncido, combativo. ¿Qué era lo que había visto exactamente en ése destello? Atendió sus palabras recordándolas.

\- No juegues conmigo.- Bufó enfadado, recobrando el aire perdido, consiguió dar medio paso hacia atrás antes de que le mirase.

\- _Oh, pensé que eras un tipo divertido.-_ Su tono de voz parecía decepcionado.- _¿No te enseñó Sherlock a jugar?-_ Volvió a avanzar ése medio paso hacia él.

\- ¿Qué?- Confundido, olvidó retroceder el paso que Moriarty había avanzado.

\- _Una lástima...-_ Murmuró casi para sí sin quitarle el ojo de encima, levantó su mano y John entró en tensión, pero casi se quedó boquiabierto cuando solo le acarició la cara con ése rostro de decepción y la bajó.

¿Qué acababa de...?

\- _Si no te enseña él... Tendré que hacerlo yo.-_ Esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa que hizo al rubio despertar de lo que acababa de suceder, pero Moriarty fue más rápido, de un pequeño empujón colisionó el cuerpo del ojiverde contra una pared, recibiendo un quejido de su parte. El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho sujetándolo de los hombros contra ella.

John, algo aturdido, lo sujetó de las muñecas, levantándole los brazos hacia arriba, quitándole el agarre sobre él mismo. Sabía que no podía confiar en un hombre como Moriarty, ¿acaso lo había hecho en algún momento? No, la verdad era que no, simplemente se había impresionado de que no lo matase en el instante, pero ésto estaba prevenido. O bueno, no, o no le hubiera estrellado contra la pared. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

\- _Me gusta ser correspondido.-_ Rió entre dientes aún con los brazos en alto.

Únicamente, pudo abrir los ojos de par en par al notar los finos labios de Moriarty sobre los suyos propios. Había adelantado todo su cuerpo dentro de sus brazos, accediendo perfectamente a su boca, pegando totalmente su cuerpo con el suyo. No supo si aflojar el agarre de lo estupefacto que se encontraba o darle una patada en el estómago y separarlo de él. Lo besaba violentamente, no pudo corresponderlo, ni si quiera pensó en hacerlo. Moriarty... ¿Lo estaba besando?

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué lo estaba... besando? ¿Era un juego? Éso había dicho. ¿Pero y Sherlock? ¿Dónde estaba Sherlock? ¿Él no estaba interesado en el detective? No entendía nada. Sus labios se movieron un pequeño instante contra los del pelinegro. ¿Pero qué? Soltó el agarre y tomó a Moriarty del cuello del jersey que llevaba, intentando apartarlo, pero éste a su vez, se había aferrado a él mismo para que no lo consiguiese. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo, pero a la vez, el beso se iba intensificando entre ambos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo...? Las imágenes de Moriarty comenzaron a dar vueltas. ¿Estaba... interesado en John?

De un fuerte empujón, consiguió apartarlo de él, casi tirándolo al suelo.

\- _¿Ya?-_ Rió entre dientes, antes de que el rubio totalmente colérico, adelantase su cuerpo y su brazo para darle un derechazo en plena mejilla y tumbarlo en el suelo, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor, acompañado de una risotada.

Lo levantó del suelo cogiéndolo del mismo jersey, volviendo a atizarlo en el estómago, acababa de perder el sentido de él mismo y ni si quiera pensó en las consecuencias, a la mierda.

\- _¿Me... dirás que... no te gustó?-_ Rió por lo bajo tosiendo.- _Lo siento, John Watson, pero ésto... no va a quedar así._

John aflojó el agarre sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué...? Y cayó al suelo desplomado.

* * *

\- Ughh...- Gimió removiéndose sobre sí mismo con los ojos cerrados, abrió la boca suavemente y comenzó a jadear. ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estaba...?

De pronto, levantó sus párpados con fuerza y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- Dijo una voz cerca suya.

\- Ugh.- Repitió llevándose las manos a la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas... ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Hmn...- Trató de asentir sin conseguirlo, ¿podría hablar?- ¿Que... me ha... pasado?- Balbuceó tratando de lidiar con aquel malestar general.

\- Entré en el piso y te encontré tirado en el suelo del salón.- Respondió Sherlock mirándolo fijamente.- Habías perdido el conocimiento aunque tu corazón latía más rápido de lo que debía, pensé que te habías drogado.

\- Joder...- Se quejó consiguiendo tomar control de su propia mente, se echó un poco hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, dios.- Espera, ¿de verdad pensaste que yo me había drogado?- Preguntó consiguiendo mirarlo anonadado.- Y tú eres el detective aquí...- Puso mala cara, deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla.

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado?- Preguntó directamente, después de observarlo durante unos minutos.

Ahora, no sabía qué contarle a Sherlock. Estaba en terreno movedizo. ¿Qué le podía contar y qué no? Se le creó un nudo en la garganta, entre la espada y la pared, como había estado anteriormente... Recordó el momento, y parpadeó rápidamente... Por amor al cielo...

\- Cuando llegué a casa Moriarty estaba dentro.- Torció la boca, sin mirar a su amigo, se veía incapaz.- Comenzó a decirme cosas... Sin sentido, y cuando le ataqué y lo tumbé en el suelo, me debió de... inyectar algo, qué se yo.- Hizo un par de gestos con la mano ofuscado, el estúpido de Moriarty le había ganado aquella tarde.

Ante el silencio de Sherlock, John lleno de incertidumbre volteó su mirada hacia él. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en los suyos, como siempre, pero únicamente lo miraba, parecía no tener pretensión de hablar. ¿Qué...? Sus ojos lo perforaban, de nuevo le superaban. Revocó de nuevo el recuerdo de hacía unas horas. No se había equivocado al pensar aquello, los ojos de Sherlock eran... totalmente diferentes a los suyos. Le mandaban escalofríos por todas partes de su cuerpo, congelando todo su ser ante sus ojos. Y entonces, lo comprendió, ahogando un pequeño jadeo. ¿De verdad... Jamás había sentido? No pudo apartar la mirada, como todas las veces anteriores, se quedaba hipnotizado ante ésas pedazo de esferas azules, tan nítidas como enigmáticas, nadie nunca supo, ni sabría lo que hay tras ellas. Aunque en el instante en que se quedaba mirándolo, le reconfortaba, puesto que por ése tiempo, era el único interés de Sherlock, y podría decirse, que era suyo.

\- Lo siento.- Consiguió parpadear apartando la mirada al recordar sus labios presionados contra los suyos, encogiéndose sobre sí.

\- No lo lamentes.- Exhaló con suavidad.- No vas a solucionar nada haciéndolo, además, fue culpa mía.- Se encogió de hombros levantándose de la cama.

John le dirigió una mirada interrogante, ¿culpa suya? Sherlock, ¿qué demonios has hecho ahora?

\- Por dejarte solo.- Terminó con lo que parecía una especie de burla hacia su persona pero... ¿Por qué le había sonado a excusa? Allí estaba pasando algo que se le escapaba, y al final, los iba a mandar a ambos al diablo.

\- ¿No será al contrario?- Se quejó el rubio, tomando por fin posesión de su cuerpo completo.- Eres tú el que sale herido cada vez que no estoy cerca.- Se burló por lo bajo, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Aún estaba algo mareado.

\- Y por no estar cerca, saliste herido.- Alzó las cejas mirándole de nuevo, victorioso.

\- Tu culpa fue.- Dijo rápidamente y sin pensar, volteando los ojos hacia él inmediatamente al decir aquello. Pero no vio nada, quizás quiso ver decepción, confusión, tristeza, pero... únicamente lo miraba... Y jamás había conseguido ver algo en ellos... Sherlock... Si quieres decirme algo... Deja de hacerlo así.- ¿Tú no habías quedado con él en ése momento?- Carraspeó tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Hmn... Sí.- Respondió sin más.- Pero llegué tarde, pensé que se había marchado.

\- Pues a qué buen sitio se marchó.- Gruñó por lo bajo apoyando las manos en la pared intentando levantarse.

\- ¿Te duele algo?

\- Un poco la cabeza.- Se la sujetó con la mano restante, poniendo pies en polvorosa.- Creo que caí de frente, extraño es que no me la haya abierto.

\- No creo que cayeses totalmente, si no has hecho ninguna lesión más, Moriarty se aseguró de dejarte caer con cuidado de no matarte.

\- ¿Qué...?- Parpadeó caminando lentamente, sentía que se mareaba otra vez. ¿Moriarty?- Deja de decir tonterías Sherlock.

Vio como el pelinegro alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de John. Y simplemente se marchó de la habitación, sin decir nada más. ¿No le iba a contestar? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, totalmente atorado, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Sherlock quedaba últimamente con Moriarty? ¿Por qué éste le había besado? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la diferencia entre el frío y el calor? ¿Por qué... se sentía tan... desprotegido?

\- Sherlock.- Lo llamó desde el umbral de su habitación, viéndolo caminar por todo el piso.- ¿Por qué últimamente te ves con Moriarty?- Preguntó con la cabeza gacha, lleno de incertidumbre.

\- No te gustaría.- Respondió el pelinegro deteniéndose en mitad de la sala.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. Era... cierto... ¿cierto? ¿El qué? Que Sherlock y Moriarty... _No te gustaría._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué había visto Sherlock en él? ¿Podría decirle que lo había besado? ¿Que le faltó forzarle allí mismo? No dudaba de que lo hubiese intentado pero...

\- Pero no deberías de volver a acercarte a él.- Siguió hablando el detective desde allí. John, confundido, avanzó hasta el salón con cuidado.- Es un hombre peligroso, no puedes enfrentarte a él John.- Le regañó severamente, estaba muy serio, más de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo enfrentarle?- Frunció el ceño con fuerza, ¿ya empezaba con lo mismo? ¿Qué? ¿No era lo suficiente...?

\- No eres igual que Moriarty, él es parecido a mí.- Respondió, John ya estaba a ése tipo de respuestas, pero por algún motivo, se enfadó más de lo normal.

\- Ah, ¿y por éso no podría enfrentarle? Te recuerdo serví en el ejército, y los habían más fuertes que yo.- Bufó cabreado.

\- John, por favor.- Rodó los ojos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Podría con Moriarty.- Le señaló con los ojos muy abiertos, asintiendo levemente.

\- Sí, claro.- Rió entre dientes de nuevo.

Era muy triste, que hiciese tanto tiempo que no lo había escuchado reír. Probablemente... ¿Desde que empezó a quedar con éste espécimen? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en medio de todo?

\- Ya verás.- Frunció el ceño volteándose hacia la cocina. Arrepintiéndose al instante, se le había pasado el hambre.

\- John, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido.- Le advirtió.- Te he dicho que no vuelvas a verlo, y si lo haces, ni se te ocurra permanecer mucho tiempo en una habitación.

* * *

Realmente, ¿qué quería demostrar? ¿Que podía con él? ¿Que Sherlock no tenía razón? ¿Que Moriarty no tenía razón? ¿Que nunca se dejaría ganar por un ser así?

Pudo haberlo hecho, hacerle caso a su última advertencia, pero... No lo hizo.

Moriarty volvía a encontrarse sentado por sorpresa en su sillón, y John no se había inmutado de su presencia hasta que entró en la estancia.

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya... John Hamish Watson..._ \- Murmuró cruzando las piernas en el sillón.- _No pensé que volviese a tener la oportunidad de estar en la misma habitación contigo._

* * *

 **¿Qué os pareció ésta primera parte? La verdad es que quiero hacer éste fic bastante largo.**

 **Realmente el capítulo eran más de 8000 palabras, pero para racionaros y que luego no me matéis si tardo algo más con el siguiente capítulo, aquí va la mitad, y la semana que viene subiré el siguiente con la otra mitad.**

 **Vale, ahora es cuando quizás lleguen las amenazas de muerte, hahaha**

 **¡Un saludo y hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí un viajero alemán al habla, siento mucho no haber subido antes, pero éste verano estoy en Alemania trabajando, y me es bastante complicado terminar de escribir las actualizaciones y los nuevos capítulos, aún así haré todo lo posible querides.**

 **Y sin más dilación... ¡A leer!**

* * *

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Frunció el ceño, estaba enfadado por la última vez. Allí todos parecían muy convencidos de poder pisotearlo y manejarlo como quisieran... Malditos genios.

- _Creo que el otro día, dejamos un tema inconcluso..._ \- Hablaba suavemente, con voz cantarina y un tono dejado, como si no le pusiese ninguna emoción. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ligeramente.

\- No lo creo.- Alzó una ceja, manteniendo las grandes distancias con él.

\- _Oh... ¿Me guardas rencor por haberte dormido?_ \- Se tornó en un tono infantil.- _Pero no te dejé morir en la caída, mira, te podrías haber golpeado súbitamente._ \- Miró a su alrededor a ver todo con lo que podía haberse golpeado, y luego volvió a mirar a John.

Confundido. Estaba... Patidifuso. Así que era cierto... Sherlock tenía razón. Bueno, de qué le extrañaba.

\- ¿Por qué no dejaste que muriese? ¿Todo sería más fácil para ti no?- Frunció de nuevo las cejas, sin entender lo que le había tratado de decir.

\- _Veo que aún no entiendes nada._ \- Tomó aire en una gran bocanada, como quien habla con un niño pequeño y tiene que tener una gran paciencia, éso enfadó aún más a John.- _Se me olvida que no eres Sherlock._

\- Mira, juro que como vuelvas a...- Levantó una mano señalándole con real amenaza y los ojos bien abiertos.

- _De verdad... ¡Eres tan divertido!_ \- Comenzó a reír desde su sillón, cortando las palabras de John.- _Así que... ¿De qué tienes celos? ¿De que Sherlock quede conmigo? ¿O de que te compare con él? Oh John... ¿Has empezado a sentir por mí? Ah... Ése es el problema de ti... Tienes sentimientos... ¿Por qué tienes sentimientos? Realmente no es un problema... Si lo fuese, no estaría aquí, claro_.- Pareció que comenzó a delirar, pero siempre que desviaba su mirada de John volvía a él al terminar la frase, es como si estuviese en el teatro y fuese un monólogo.

John se quedó de piedra, ¿qué diablos estaba diciendo? Se había vuelto loco. No, él ya estaba loco. No conseguía entender todo lo que decía, enlazarlo con sus propios pensamientos. ¿Celos? Sí era cierto que siempre lo comparaban con Sherlock respecto a inteligencia, bueno, ése era Sherlock comparándolo con él mismo, y quizás sí le molestase que una persona ajena a él lo hiciese, y casualmente era Moriarty. ¿Por qué? Espera, ¿había dicho sentir por él? ¿Aquello era un problema? ¿Para él no lo era? ¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello? ¿Pensaba que John sentía algo por Moriarty? Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos y encajar la boca, pero se esforzó por responderle a tiempo.

\- Moriarty, deja de jugar conmigo.- Dijo cansado, terminando la frase que no había podido formular el otro día, se pasó la mano por el rostro, le dolía la cabeza desde aquel momento.- ¿Por qué cuidaste de que no tuviese una mala caída?- Tenía un presentimiento...

\- _¿Todo se cierra a éso?-_ Preguntó ahora con cara de desagrado, se levantó del sillón y John entró en tensión, ésta vez no sería como la última, no perdería el control, no dejaría que le sobrepasase.

\- ¿Por qué un psicópata como tú se preocuparía de mi estado?- Recordando que me dormiste antes.

\- _¿Y ésa cabezita que tanto quiere que no la comparen con Sherlock, no puede pensar por sí misma por qué fue?_

¿Le estaba retando? ¿Le es-ta-ba re-tan-do?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Trató de pensar en toda su conversación anteriormente, en algo que pudiese darle una respuesta. Y recordó el beso. Fuerte, demandante, tosco, sediento. Abrió la boca un instante, a punto de jadear. La oleada de calor que sus ojos le ofrecieron de la nada. _¿Has empezado a sentir por mí?..._ ¿Ha sentir por él? Aquello era un disparate. Sherlock vino a su mente en todo su esplendor, mirándolo aquella mañana desde la cama, sin poder descifrar lo que había visto, Moriarty parecía más... humano... rematadamente loco... pero humano. _Ése es el problema de ti..._ ¿El único? Le alegraba pensar que tener sentimientos era según él su mayor problema. _¿Por qué tienes sentimientos?_ ¿Acaso alguien puede controlar sus sentimientos? _Realmente no es un problema..._ ¿No era un problema? Aquellas no eran las palabras de alguien parecido a Sherlock. _Si lo fuese, no estaría aquí, claro._ Así que no era un problema y... espera... realmente...

\- No me jodas.- Dejó escapar en un hilo de voz, estupefacto.- Pensé que tú y Sherl...- No pudo seguir hablando, no podía hacerlo. ¿Un psicópata estaba en...? Oh dios santo. Era imposible, ¡era un psicópata! ¡Una como Sherlock! ¡Sherlock no puede sentir! ¡Y se suponía que Moriarty tampoco!

\- _Oh, ¿ves? Solo te hace falta pensar un poco, todas las respuestas siempre están a la vista...-_ Sinuoso. Hablaba de forma sinuosa, y a John se le helaba la sangre. Dio un par de pasos hacia él.- _¿Acaso no dije que no? Aunque, ¿quién ha hablado de sentimientos?-_ Frunció el ceño de pronto, cambiando de estado totalmente, como enfadado por tener que repetir algo, a éso sí se parecía a Sherlock.- _Y dime John... ¿Te gusta jugar?_

Moriarty tomó los labios de John tan rápido como la distancia entre ellos se lo permitió. John aún se encontraba anonadado. Sintió de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos propios, presionándolos con fuerza, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Él era de complexión más delgada, pequeña, pero igualmente pudo hacerlo. El rubio seguía sin entender nada, ¿cuándo Moriarty se había enamorado de John? ¿Había enamorado a un psicópata? Espera, ¿lo había enamorado? _Aunque, ¿quién ha hablado de sentimientos?_ ¿Qué era entonces? Sus manos se movieron hacia su torso, de un empujón, que hizo soltar un gemido al propio John, cayó sobre el sofá. Y la imagen de Moriarty deslizándose por encima suya, no supo cómo le sentó.

Sus manos viajaron por dentro de su camisa, y John, seguía sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer nada, ni patearlo, ni besarlo en caso de que quisiera hacerlo, simplemente, no podía, estaba totalmente en shock.

Su boca volvió a encerrarse sobre la suya, sentía totalmente su cuerpo, cada parte y miembro. El calor de sus ojos se transmitía por todo su cuerpo. A cada caricia creía que le haría una cicatriz, o peor, le mataría. ¿A éso se le podría llamar adrenalina? Su corazón latía haciendo estragos.

\- _Aún no veo ninguna herida por aquí...-_ Susurró sinuoso en su oído, victorioso, mordiendo con fiereza el cuello de John. Gimió ante tal acción. Sentía su mordisco palpitante, apostaba a que casi le había hecho sangre, Sherlock después iba a ser horrible.

E incluso en ésa situación, no podía dejar de pensar en él. En Sherlock... De pronto, como si algo hiciese mecanismo en su cabeza, y sin saber en qué momento correspondía los labios que lo demandaban, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y lo más importante, CON QUIEN.

\- ¡Moriarty!- Lo aventó lejos de él, con el corazón en la garganta.- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- _Vamos John, no te resistas.-_ Rodó los ojos sentado en una esquina del sofá, mirando a John.- _Se que quieres hacerlo... Y no te negaré que resistirte, solo hará que te trate con más fuerza.-_ Sonrió maliciosamente.

Como un lince. Moriarty tomó del pelo a John, tirándole con fuerza, atrayéndolo a él, haciendo que entreabriese la boca y la sellase con sus labios, antes de que pudiese decir nada más. Sentía cómo John se removía bajo el beso, como su lengua intentaba rechazar la de Moriarty, pero era algo incapaz de hacer. Su mano voló hasta el interior de su camisa, y la otra acaricio su entrepierna.

\- No.- Gimió suavemente, perdiendo totalmente la autoridad, al sentir su mano hurgando dentro de su pantalón. Con uno de sus brazos lo apartó como pudo fuera de él, jadeando.

\- ¿No entiendes un "No" por respuesta?- Habló una voz desde la puerta del salón, que los miraba fijamente.

John, si ya de por sí estaba en shock, ahora se había triplicado al ver a Sherlock ahí delante, parado mirándolos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿El suficiente como para ver todo aquello? Era vergonzoso... Patético... La había liado, pero bien. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? ¿Le dejaría explicarle algo? Tragó saliva sin saber qué decir, la mano de Moriarty aún seguía peligrosamente cerca suya.

\- Sh.. ¡Sherlock!- Balbuceó apartándolo aún más de sí.- No es lo que piensas, él...

\- _Vamos John, no le mientas._ \- Sonrió entre dientes Moriarty, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, mirando a Sherlock.

\- John, no hace falta que me des explicaciones.- Murmuró el detective, mirando fijamente a ambos dos, por un momento... Seguía sin ver nada en sus ojos.

Vacíos y etéreos, aunque por alguna razón, parecían brillar ante la mirada de Moriarty. ¿Le habría hecho daño a Sherlock? Una pequeña ventisca le azotó el corazón.

\- Pero creo recordar te dije, no volvieses a verlo.- Le recordó de mala manera, cruzándose de brazos. Moriarty comenzó a reír.

\- _Como si pudieses impedirlo._ \- Mantuvo la risa mientras se acomodaba en el sofá un poco más.- _¿O puedes?_

Como si con uno no fuese suficiente, se armó la de dios al llegar el siguiente.

\- Vamos a ver...- Intentó empezar John poniéndose en pie, cuanto más lejos del psicópata ése, mejor, o al menos éso creía.

\- No sabía que tuvieses ésos intereses.- Habló Sherlock mirando ahora directamente a John, de nuevo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Cómo sería ser tocado de la misma forma por él?

\- Eh, yo no tengo ningún tipo de interés.- Volvió a levantar su mano, característicamente, señalando a ambos.

\- _Sherlock, si tú no juegas con él, lo haré yo._

\- Creo que no eres quién para...

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Tú!- Señaló al demente que lo había estado... ¿forzando?- ¡Fuera de mi casa!- Vociferó John perdiendo totalmente los nervios.- Y tú, primero no dejas de encontrarte con Moriarty, ahora, éste psicópata llega a MI piso intentando algo conmigo repetidas veces, ¡que está enamorado!, y si no fuese para más, me llegas diciendo que no puedo verlo cuando tú sí, ¡¿se te olvida que es alguien peligroso?!

Ambos lo miraban. Probablemente no debía de haber dicho todo aquello, puesto que, obviamente ellos ya lo sabían. Y ahora lo tomarían por más estúpido. Genial, era justo lo que quería conseguir.

\- _John, ¿podrías calmarte?_ \- Habló Moriarty levantándose del sofá.

\- Lo que me faltaba.- Gruñó John retrocediendo.- Arreglad lo que tengáis que arreglar entre vosotros, a mí dejadme en paz.- Levantó las manos haciendo aspavientos.- Y como vuelvas a tocarme, seré yo quien te duerma y te envíe a un calabozo.- Volteó aún enfadado y caminó hacia su habitación.

\- _Creo que está enamorado de mí._ \- Murmuró Moriarty hacia Sherlock.

\- Éso es lo que tú quisieras, que alguien pudiese sentir amor hacia ti.- Le respondió tranquilamente.

\- _Ah, ¿y tú no? Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... Somos muy parecidos._

\- Y no en John.- Zanjó con brusquedad.

\- _Vamos, ¿de verdad? ¿Hablabas en serio?_ \- Rodó los ojos como un niño pequeño.- _No sé si podré..._

De pronto, Sherlock levantó sus manos hacia su chaqueta y lo levantó casi del suelo, totalmente enfadado, Moriarty jamás había visto así al detective, y ni si quiera se lo hubiese imaginado.

\- Yo no soy como tú.- Gruñó por lo bajo, parecía que en algún momento le escupiría en la cara de asco.

\- _Sherlock, eres muy posesivo._ \- Sonrió tan tranquilamente.

\- Te dije que...

\- _¿Soy hombre muerto?_ \- Intuyó sus palabras, consiguiendo zafarse de su agarre.- _No sé quién es el que tiene suerte aquí._ \- Murmuró sacudiéndose la chaqueta.- P _ero el tiempo se acaba, Sherlock, volveré pronto, espero no me echéis mucho de menos._ \- Rió suavemente desapareciendo por la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Sherlock, auto suficiente.

Sherlock no podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de matar a Moriarty, y a John también. ¿De verdad se había dejado hacer... por él? Se negaba a creerlo. ¿Lo había reemplazado tan rápido? Tragó saliva. A él nadie le podía reemplazar, además, ¿cómo que reemplazarlo? Ellos solo eran amigos... Apretó el puño con algo de fuerza, perdiendo su mirada en algún punto del suelo. ¿Moriarty... Se había ganado el corazón de John? Éso era... Imposible.

Sí que eran diferentes... Pensó por un instante en la mínima posibilidad de Moriarty con sentimientos y entrecerró los ojos, era una broma tan pesada como pensar que él mismo... Podía tenerlos.

* * *

Despertó como cualquier otro día. Solo que con más ojeras, más cansancio, más malestar físico, y más ganas de pegar a cualquier ser vivo que de costumbre.

Era un día nuevo, y no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Únicamente pensando, retorciéndose más bien, con los ojos cerrados encima de la mullida cama, acompañado de miles de preguntas que se formularon una detrás de otra, algunas incluso podrían ser agradables, otras le aterrorizaban y llenaban su corazón de puro miedo. ¿Qué debería de hacer?

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, sin atreverse ni si quiera a aparecer por el salón, allí estaría... ¿Con qué cara lo iba a mirar ahora? ¿Con qué cara le miraría a él mismo? Trató de reconfortarse a sí mismo frotándose con una mano el brazo contrario, aún nervioso por salir fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero se estaba asfixiando.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y silencio, andando a hurtadillas por el pasillo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Se detuvo un instante sacudiendo la cabeza, era su casa, ni que pareciese un ladrón... Se estaba comportando como un chiquillo. La agitó negándose a sí mismo hasta aparecer, conteniendo el aliento, por la habitación.

No había nadie. Para júbilo de John, aún podía retrasar el tener que hablar con Sherlock.

\- Buenos días John.- Apareció abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, caminó hasta la cocina, sin ni si quiera mirar al rubio.

El cuál, se quedó inmóvil mirándolo.

\- B-Buenos días...- Balbuceó rápidamente, sin poder moverse todavía.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

\- Sí.- Respondió simplemente cogiendo muchas cosas a bastante velocidad, buscando algún papel podía adivinar.

Tras unos minutos. Sherlock seguía buscando un papel, aunque ya había repasado una decena de veces ése tocho encima de la mesa, y con un par de veces hubiese sido suficiente en cualquier caso... Aunque no parecía buscar nada en particular. ¿Le estaría evitando? Parpadeó aturdido. ¿Le estaría evitando de verdad?

\- Sherlock...- Murmuró inconscientemente, como un pequeño suspiro, abriendo los ojos un poco más al darse cuenta.

\- John, no necesito ninguna explicación.- Habló automáticamente.- Tampoco es que la quisiese, por supuesto, es tu vida privada.

Claro que el gran detective no la necesitaba, pero él sí necesitaba dársela, aclarar lo que él pensaba que había visto.

\- Creo que te estás confundiendo.- Negó muy rápidamente con la cabeza.- Sí, es mi vida privada, pero yo no...

\- John, por favor, guárdate tus... sentimentalismos para ti.- Puso mala cara, dejando de rebuscar los papeles y mirándolo directamente.

Ésta vez, John se mantuvo rígido, con la boca abierta para responder. Su mirada ahora le quemaba, pero a la vez iba reparando lo quemado con extraños escalofríos que un pequeño fuego volvía a prender, y volvía el mismo ciclo de nuevo. Sus ojos, eran exactamente iguales, impenetrables, pero... ¿Qué había cambiado?

\- No son sentimentalismos.- Consiguió hablar desviando la mirada, totalmente ruborizado, se maldecía por ello.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Es solo sexo entonces?

\- ¡Sherlock!- Vociferó volviendo a mirarlo, seguía en el mismo sitio de antes.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Te repito, por última vez, ¡que yo no quería! ¡Te recuerdo además me estaba intentando zafar de él cuando llegaste! Ésto es de locos... ¿Moriarty enamorado de mí?- Negó suavemente, aquello era de locos.

\- Te dije que no te acercaras a él, y no me hiciste caso.- Le recordó, parecía... calmado.- Además, Moriarty no está enamorado de ti, y no creo que no sientas nada por él, para ti él es adrenalina, y a ti te encanta.- Rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a su pila de papeles.

\- Me gusta la adrenalina contigo, no con él.- Negó tajante con el ceño fruncido. A él le gustaba la adrenalina de estar junto a Sherlock en un caso, de correr junto a él, éso era adrenalina de verdad, no pensar que puedes morir por besar a un hombre, lo que le faltaba.

Instantáneamente, Sherlock se detuvo, quedándose totalmente estático, haciendo que John entrase en pánico, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Había encontrado algo?

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó con un tono de voz lejano, muy extraño en él, al igual que el hecho de que no le hubiese escuchado decir algo.

\- Dije que me gusta la adrenalina contigo, no con é...- Hablaba de forma dejada, pero no pudo terminar la frase, se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir, en el _doble_ significado que tenía. Enrojeció sus mejillas hasta más no poder y cerró la boca al instante. ¡Joder! ¡Lo que le faltaba!

\- ¿Y por qué me da la sensación de que no es así?- Murmuró suavemente, aún sin voltearse.

\- Eres tú el que últimamente no está. Aunque estés en la misma habitación pareces absorto con Moriarty.- Gruñó, realmente molesto.- Yo pensaba que estabas saliendo con él o algo parecido, sí, es idiota, pero ¿qué quieres que piense si no me dices ni me decías nada? No entiendo por qué ahora te pusiste de repente tan molesto, como si yo pudiese tener algo con él, y si fuese así qué, ¿no tendría el mismo derecho que tú de verlo?- Frunció el ceño, totalmente decidido, estaba cansado de ser ninguneado por Sherlock.

\- ¿Ves? Es muy fácil para ti decir que estás enamorado.- Bufó suavemente el detective.

\- Eh, espera, yo no he dicho éso, pensé que nuestro caso era encarcelarlo, ¡no estar de manitas con él! Además, ya te lo he dicho... A mí no me interesa él.- Se sonrojó finalmente, dando gracias de que no lo estuviese mirando.- Además, nunca es fácil decir que uno está enamorado... Son muchos procesos hasta que se acepta y se descubre... Sobre todo cuando no se puede saber de quién te enamoraste.- Vaciló antes de continuar.- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Sherlock?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, aún lo veía encorvado y estático sobre ésa mesa, de espaldas a él.

\- Ya sabes lo que opino.- Dejó escapar en un hilo de voz, totalmente derrotado.

\- Entiendo...- No, realmente no lo entendía, aunque tampoco podía imaginar a Sherlock enamorado de alguien.- ¿Te enamoraste de Irene Adler?

\- ¿Qué?- Se giró hacia John contrariado.- Por supuesto que no, ¿qué te hace pensar éso?

\- No sé.- Sonrió falsamente, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Moriarty y yo somos muy similares realmente.- Miró hacia la ventana y luego hacia el rubio de nuevo.- ¿Por qué te gustaría la adrenalina conmigo, y no con él?

Una pregunta, solo una pregunta, lo acababa de dejar casi sin palabras, no sabía qué responder, ni a qué narices se refería, estaba totalmente blanco. ¿Y si respondía mal?

\- Hmn...- Descendió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.- T-Te veo... Diferente.- Respondió finalmente, y era cierto, era muy diferente cuando los miraba a ambos, totalmente diferente.

\- Y no entiendes el por qué...- Habló con un tono suave, propio en él.

Volvió a mirarlo. Sherlock estaba más cerca de él. Había levantado una mano, el corazón de John quería salirse por su boca y entrar dentro de él, no le extrañaría si perdiese el conocimiento. Su mano descendió y rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de John, muy superfluamente, dejándola ahí quieta un instante.

Si el tacto de Moriarty le quemó, aquel parecía ser su más efímera tortura, la sensación de morir y volver a la vida repetidamente sin fin. El estómago le daba vuelcos sin parar. Lo miraba fijamente y ahora sí comenzó a marearse. ¿Sherlock...?

\- Eres suave...- Murmuró entre dientes, movió levemente su mano, como si probase la piel de John con ella.

Totalmente ungido en vergüenza, el rostro de John lucía totalmente rojo. No podía soportar que lo acariciase así alguien que jamás había mostrado ni un abrazo afectuoso, tampoco que lo mirase desde tan cerca, como si lo estuviese evaluando o a saber qué.

\- ¿Aún no entiendes en cuán parecidos somos Moriarty y yo?- Preguntó sin ninguna vacilación, haciendo que John entreabriese la boca, ¿qué...? ¿qué acababa de decir?

¿Él era parecido a Moriarty? ¿Él... estaba...?

Los labios de Sherlock fueron a parar a escasos centímetros de los suyos propios.

¿Enamorado... de él?

* * *

 **Hola hola. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que Sherlock entonces está enamorado de John? ¿Y Moriarty? ¿Puede ser algún plan por parte de ambos o por separado?**

 **Ahora ya sabéis, dejadme una review con vuestro comentario con qué os está pareciendo, y ya de paso como os gustaría que siguiese.**

 **Siento mucho no poder responder a todas las respuestas, pero tengo poco tiempo, y al menos quería poder subir el capítulo.**

 **En el próximo responderé a todas, sin excepción, incluso del primero.**

 **¡Un saludo y hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola hola!**

 **Siento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero vuestro escritor (?) favorito (?) lleva un año de arriba para abajo y ahora que ha empezado el año he querido ponerme al día con cosas atrasadas y bueno.. ¡Creo que os debo ya un capítulo! Siento que sea tan cortito a como os tengo acostumbrados, pero quería actualizar ya para que tuvieseis algo que leer y de paso dejaros un poco con la miel en los labios, es broma... Claro (?)**

 **Y sin más dilación os dejo leer.**

* * *

Nunca pudo imaginarse en una situación así. Tenía a Sherlock a tan poca distancia que no podía si no parpadear y tragar saliva con fuerza. Desde allí se veía tan pequeño frente a él... Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de Sherlock. Sabía que sus labios podrían acorralarlo, reclamarlo y encerrarlo, deslizarle una cadena al rededor de su cuerpo y anclarla a él. Una droga que sin catar, ya te tiene enganchado. Siempre había sabido que era y sería así, por éso lo había negado tantas veces haciendo ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a tal sentimiento. Tenía miedo de qué pasaría si probase ésa droga.

Entreabrió los labios temeroso y agitado, queriendo decir algo, preguntar qué quería decir, o por qué no se movía de una maldita vez, o que dejase de jugar, fuese lo que fuese, pero solo pudo dejar escapar el aire que salía de su boca, impactando como una caricia en el rostro de Sherlock.

Descendió la mirada hasta los labios de Sherlock un breve instante, los tenía perfectamente separados, espectantes. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Qué estaba intentando lograr? No pudo apartar mucho tiempo su mirada de sus ojos, y volvió a ellos como quien vuelve a casa, solo que totalmente paralizado. Todo latía a un mismo sentido y los ojos de Sherlock no lo ayudaban.

Tan fríos como siempre, inexpugnables, incluso a pesar de tenerlo a centímetros de él. Debería haberlo empujado hacia atrás como había intentando con Moriarty y quizás, Sherlock todavía esperaba éso, incluso el mismo John también, pero realmente... en aquel momento... con él no quería hacerlo.

Y por un momento, cruzó por su mente un pensamiento tan loco como descabellado, besarlo él mismo, darle de su propia medicina. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo si no podía moverse cautivado por su frío tacto? Ésto no estaba bien...

De pronto, Sherlock pareció despertar y se humedeció los labios, pareciendo dispuesto a hablar, dejando a John desorientado por un beso que no llegaba, y que tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer recibir.

\- Ambos apreciamos las cosas especiales, John.- Murmuró Sherlock sin comprender el rubio todavía, ¡cómo podía si quiera hablar en ése momento!

Pero los pensamientos se apartaron para escucharlo atentamente, con la saliva trabada en la garganta. ¿Le acababa de decir Sherlock... que era especial? El detective adelantó su rostro más hacia John, a punto de besarlo, y el rubio estuvo al borde de gemir de nerviosismo, tensándose totalmente.

Sherlock lo notó, y apretó el puño de la mano contraria a la que tenía en la mejilla de John, y endureció su rostro, al igual que sus ojos. John no supo cómo tomarse aquello, parecía que el detective estaba pensando mucho en algo.

\- Pero sí, supongo que somos diferentes.- Sherlock controló todos sus impulsos y retiró la mano de la mejilla de John, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se alejó de él también volteando rápidamente hacia las ventanas, tratando de pensar con claridad.

John sintió frío cuando sintió más su tacto erizando toda su piel, más incluso que cuando lo miró la primera vez qu elo conoció, se había vuelto a sentir por un instante como entonces, totalmente solo y perdido. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de sobreponerse, pero no sabía qué hacer exactamente, si sentirse enfadado o seguirle el juego a Sherlock, ¿qué es lo que quería conseguir?

\- Yo puedo controlarme, y él no.- Se sentó en la butaca, aún con un John atónito e indeciso pegado a la pared. Éste sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en el detective y lo siguió con la mirada. Confundido.- Yo no me encapricho, y él sí.- Continuó mirando fijamente a John ahora. El rubio estuvo a punto de estar más rojo todavía, pero consiguió controlarse, a la par que no aguantó más y se separó de la pared, convencido de tener que hablar.

\- ¿Encaprichado?- Puso mala cara, demostrando estar molesto por lo que acababa de hacer.- No sé cómo, pero siempre por tus asuntos acabo yo en algún lío.- Bufó apartando la mirada, totalmente azorado.- Y tú deja también de jugar conmigo, estoy cansado de tantas tonterías.- Ahora sabía no podría mirarlo más a la cara.

\- Oh, vamos John.- Se quejó Sherlock acoplándose más en la butaca.- Da gracias, a que somos diferentes, no creo que hacerte lo mismo que él te hizo te gustase.- Añadió como si nada, dejando escapar una ligera risotada.- Así que, no te vuelvas a acercar a él, no apareceré siempre.

Por un momento, alzó una ceja alucinando. Osea, no solo jugaba con él de ésa forma, si no que ahora se atrevía a reírse de todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿No podía pensar en cómo podría sentarle que hiciera éso? No, por supuesto que no, estamos hablando de Don egocéntrico Sherlock.

\- ¿Que yo me acerco a él? ¡Pero si se dedica a entrar en nuestra casa como si fuese suya por tu culpa!- Explotó haciendo espavientos con las manos y los ojos muy abiertos, recibiendo la mirada de Sherlock.- Es tú problema, no el mío, así que ve y zánjalo de una maldita vez, haz lo que quieras con él, pero dile a Moriarty que me deje en paz, a mí no me metas.- Añadió enfadado.- Y tú también dejame en paz, no soy un muñeco de pruebas.- Bufó caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué te enfadas?- Preguntó Sherlock en un tono muy inocente.- Yo no he hecho nada malo.

\- Mira...- Se giró hacia donde seguía sentado apretando la mandíbula y levantando las cejas.- Me tenéis hasta las narices, sin excepciones.- Levantó una mano apuntándolo con el dedo.- Y como no lo arregles, llamaré a Mycroft.

\- Oh sí... Ten cuidado John, quizás también se encapriche de ti.- Rió suavemente.

\- Vete a la mierda Sherlock.- Escupió cabreado dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta.

\- Venga John, deja de ser un crío, estoy bromeando.

Y dicho ésto, el rubio salió por la puerta y la cerró de un golpe.

¡Pero se podía ser más caradura! ¡Se ponía a hacerle éso y luego iba de que no sabía nada y le hacía bromas de mal gusto! ¡Claro que es Sherlock pero joder! ¡Un poco de respeto hacia su persona, estaba ya más que harto! ¡Siempre estaba igual burlándose de él! Y ahora para más inri, metía de por medio a Moriarty, que a saber qué narices estaba pasando entre esos dos. ¡¿Pero cómo podía ser que Moriarty estuviese enamorado o encaprichado o lo que maldita fuese de él?! Se quedó ahí tras la puerta, intentando calmarse. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los ir y venir con Sherlock, pero ésto ya era otro nivel y no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Tomó aire violentamente, comenzando a bajar las escaleras con lentitud.

¿Por qué Sherlock no podía simplemente dejar de ser Sherlock un instante y mirarlo realmente? Sonrió algo triste, entonces dejaría de ser él y dejaría de... ¿de qué? Si quiera había admitido que tenía algún sentimiento hacia el detective, simplemente... Le entristecía pensar que Moriarty incluso, siendo tan parecido a él y en toda su locura, había podido demostrar algo de interés hacia su persona, y Sherlock teniéndole tan cerca... Nada. No sentía nada. Suspiró cansado. Ya tenía asumido que el detective jamás lo vería a él, ni la mitad de lo que veía a Moriarty.

"¿Aún no entiendes en cuñan parecidos somos Moriarty y yo?" Resonaba en su cabeza. Sí... Claro que lo sabía, eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Pero si Moriarty podía demostrar algún deseo carnal, ¿por qué Sherlock los negaba continuamente? "Ambos apreciamos las cosas especiales, John" Se revolvió el pelo exasperado. ¿Acaso no le había llamado especial? ¿Acaso no había dicho que ambos apreciaban lo mismo? ¿Que le apreciaba? Se volvió a revolver el pelo, totalmente confundido. Siempre era la misma historia, solo sabía confundirlo para nada. Estaba cansado. Quería olvidarse de Moriarty, de todo éste maldito lío y volver a preocuparse solamente por Sherlock de que comiese, durmiese o no lo matasen en alguno de sus arranques suicidas a meterse de lleno en medio de un tiroteo para un caso si así lo requería. Rió suavemente, le gustaba su vida con Sherlock a pesar de que se riese de él constantemente. ¿Podría aguantar para siempre? Le molestó el estómago y volvió a suspirar, terminando de bajar las escaleras hacia la calle para despejarse un rato.

Sherlock dejó ir a John borrando ésa sonrisilla algo burlona, y miró hacia la pared ausente. Aquello no había sido propio de él, por culpa de Moriarty había querido besarlo, justo donde él lo había hecho para borrar su huella... Había caído. Aquellos encuentros con Moriarty lejos de cumplir su función lo estaban empezando a sacar de sus casillas. ¿Por qué tenía que desear lo que era mío? Si bien no era nada más allá de una amistad, John era _única y exclusivamente mi_ amigo. Se revolvió el pelo, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana del salón hacia la calle.

John salía del bloque de edificios, y él lo miró desde allí, sobrecogido. Casi se iba todo al garete... Apretó un puño frustrado. Quizás algún día Moriarty pudiese amar a alguien, aunque de forma obsesiva claro está, pero él... Jamás podría admitir tener sentimientos, y mucho menos decirlos en voz alta... Por lo que era mejor dejar así las cosas... El rubio se perdió en el linde de su campo de visión desapareciendo entre gente aleatoria.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal os ha parecido éste encuentro que sé que todos queríais leer de una vez y el bueno de vuestro escritor os ha dado? ¿Era lo que esperabais? ¿Dónde pensáis que va John? ¿A volver a encontrarse con Moriarty?**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión y las respuestas a las preguntas a ver si acertáis!**

 **Siento no responder a vuestras numerosas reviews pero son muchas, y no me daría para subir el capítulo hoy, prometo las próximas responderlas.**

 **¡Un saludo y hasta pronto querides!**


End file.
